Escola para Espiãs
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: A Casey Academy era uma escola para espiãs. Agora, ela se fundiu a Quinn Academy, que prepara garotos espiões, formando a Casey-Quinn Academy... as alunas agora vão competir com os garotos... FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. PROPOSTA

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Escola para Espiãs

**Primeiro deixem-me fazer algumas colocações**. Eu me inspirei no livro Escola de Espiãs, de Ally Carter, para essa idéia.

**Segunda, e mais importante coisa:** Não sei se levarei esse projeto adiante. **Se houver boa adesão das meninas à história, eu vou tentar desenvolver da melhor forma possível**. Não havendo condições para eu escrever, eu tirarei ela do ar.

**Terceiro:** Eu ainda não tenho muita idéia do que escrever. Minha mente anda terrivelmente consumida por Nocturnal Storm, que é a fic que eu realmente tenho sentido uma vontade imensa de escrever e de vê-la concluída exatamente da forma como eu idealizei. E venho idealizando, na verdade...

**Quarto:** vamos ao roteiro!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Casey Academy é uma escola localizada próximo ao centro de New York. Apesar de sua fachada de tijolos a vista, com trepadeiras que lhe sobem pelos muros, e aparentar ser uma escola de Ensino médio normal, ela é muito mais do que isso: suas alunas muito disciplinadas, não têm apenas as matérias comuns que toda adolescente normal tem. Nessa escola, uma garota aprende desde como preparar pequenos explosivos, a invadir uma rede de extrema segurança, passando por diversas modalidades de artes marciais e perigosos mergulhos no vazio entre edifícios.

Cada garota é escolhida seguindo rígidos critérios. Não basta somente a inteligência, ou a força física, ou ainda, a destreza para mexer com armas letais. É necessário que cada garota tenha sua própria habilidade específica, e é importante que elas saibam que a dedicação total a essa profissão lhes custará coisas que ocorrem na vida normal de qualquer adolescente. Mas cá entre nós, elas não são normais.

Apesar de toda a preparação que tiveram durante todos estes anos, a CA não lhes preparou para a maior bomba de suas vidas: a Escola deixará de ser uma escola apenas para mulheres em treinamento, e se fundirá com uma outra escola, a Quinn Academy ( se tornando a Casey-Quinn Academy), escola preparatória para garotos espiões. E Agora suas melhores alunas terão de competir com os melhores alunos da Quinn Academy...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Agora... as fichas...**

**Quanto as matérias que as personagens vão cursar: **É importante que cada garota tenha pelo menos 2 matérias específicas das que estão listadas abaixo, e pelo menos uns 2 ou 3 idiomas (além do que idioma do país onde nasceu/cresceu), por causa das turmas em que acontecerão os eventos da fic.

- **Química Avançada: **como o próprio nome já diz, é Química Avançada... por exemplo, nela, as alunas podem aprender a fazer explosivos, de grande, médio ou pequeno dano.

** - Técnicas de combate: **o nome também já deixa mais claro... artes marcias, com ou sem armas, técnicas de auto-defesa, etc.

** - Inteligência de Sistemas: **Basicamente sobre invasão de redes, grampear telefones, emails, hackear computadores, etc.; e desenvolvimento de equipamentos similares a computadores, etc.

** - Operações e Análises do Meio: **trabalho de campo, as alunas observam pessoas, tentam perceber detalhes, atitudes suspeitas, analisam também detalhes e coisas suspeitas no lugar.

** - Armas e Equipamentos: **aprender a lidar com armas (de fogo), como usá-las das mais diversas maneiras, como desenvolvê-las, limpá-las, etc.; como usar equipamentos, etc.

**Quanto a Nacionalidade: **Eu gostaria que elas não fossem toooodas de um lugar só, ou que tivessem muitas repetições... Seria interessante ter pelo menos duas de cada região (região, gente, não país), tipo 2 meninas da Ásia (China, Japão, Coréia do Sul, Coréia do Norte) OU 2 da Ásia de Sul (Índia, Indonésia, Cingapura, Taiwan, Malásia, Tailândia, etc) OU 2 da Europa Ocidental (Inglaterra, França, Portugal, Espanha, Holanda) OU 2 da Europa Central (Alemanha, Romênia, Suíça, Áustria, Luxemburgo, etc) OU 2 da Europa do Norte (Suécia, Noruega, Finlândia, Dinamarca, Polônia, etc) OU 2 da Europa mediterrânea (Itália, Grécia, Croácia, Macedônia, etc) OU 2 da Europa Oriental (Rússia, Estônia, Lituânia, Letônia, etc) OU 2 da América do Norte OU 2 da América Central OU 2 da América do Sul OU 2 da África "do Norte" (Marrocos, Egito, etc) OU 2 do Oriente Médio (Kuwait, Irã, Israel, etc) OU 2 da Oceânia (Austrália, Nova Zelândia, etc), e por aí vai... só pra não ficar sempre nos mesmos países, e dar mais variedade às meninas.

**FICHA:**

**Nome completo:**

**Data de Nascimento:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência(não precisa ter muitos detalhes, tipo corte de cabelo, etc, procurem ter um olhar mais geral, e detalhes, só se forem muito importantes para a história e personalidade da personagem, tipo uma cicatriz, ou mancha/pinta, tatuagem, piercings) :**

**Personalidade:**

**Histórico de Vida (seu passado):**

**2**** Matérias específicas que cursa (Química Avançada, Técnicas de combate, Inteligência de Sistemas, Operações e Análises do Meio, Armas e Equipamentos):**

**Idiomas (Inglês, Espanhol, Português, Alemão, Italiano, Japonês, Mandarim, Francês, Grego(Antigo e/ou Moderno), Latim, Russo, Árabe, Hindu):**

**Habilidade Específica (pode ser coisas relativamente bobas, e que possam ter alguma importância na hora das missões, etc – exemplo: desenhar – a garota pode desenhar o rosto do suspeito, enquanto o observa/vigia, para depois mandar escaneado para análise, na falta de uma foto):**

**Pretende seguir alguma área específica na espionagem? Qual?**

**Se destaca em qual matéria?**

**Tem melhores amigas? Quantas? Se quiser sugerir alguma(s) das personagens das fichas que foram mandadas, sugira. Lembrem-se, sugestões são sugestões!**

**Algum Hobby?**

**Estilo (quando não estiver de uniforme):**

**Alguma mania?**

**Dourado(s) com quem ela vai competir nas habilidades:**

**Dourado(s) com quem vai ter envolvimento amoroso:**

**Me permite ou sugere que vai ter triângulo amoroso?**

**O que acha das habilidades dele?**

**Opinião em relação ao jeito dele e primeira reação ao ver que ele é tão bom ou talvez melhor que ela:**

**Vai reconhecer que ele é tão bom ou melhor que ela nessas habilidades?**

**Quer adicionar mais coisas, detalhes sobre a relação dela com o dourado escolhido, etc? Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre! xD ahahahhahaahah**

Ok... acho que é disso que preciso nas fichas... se quiserem adicionar mais alguma coisa e tiverem sugestões em relação ao que as meninas, podem mandar por PM Message.

Quaisquer outros comentários, também estou à disposição no Fanfiction . net, por PM Message.

Acho que por hoje é só... estou no aguardo das fichas. E, por favor garotas, sejam ORIGINAIS E CRIATIVAS!!! O MÁXIMO QUE PUDEREM! QUEEEEEIMEM SEUS NEURÔNIOS! Vou dar prioridades as fichas mais elaboradas, mais originais e criativas.

As 3 melhores fichas, posso acabar presenteando, hein!? (só não digo como, pq isso ainda estará a meu critério)

Até mais ver... quem sabe no próximo capítulo! Se essa fic deslanchar... e se Nocturnal Storm me deixar escrever um pouquinho além dela! (Mas msm assim, eu adoro escrever Nocturnal Storm, então... vamos lá!)


	2. AVISOS IMPORTANTES!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

AVISO AS LEITORAS

Seguinte, garotas... eu achei que realmente não teria problema em deixar a critério de vocês com quais dourados as personagens iriam competir, de acordo com as habilidades deles, que serão dadas de acordo com as características/habilidades/personalidade deles dentro da história original, sem que eu precisasse colocar aqui...

Bom, **não tem problemas de fato**, mas ao ler as fichas que foram mandadas até agora, eu percebi que tem algumas personagens que se encaixariam melhor competindo com outros dourados(ou talvez ainda, eu posso ter acabado "misturando" tudo, e todas as personagens podem combinar com outros dourados, não sei direito), de acordo com as habilidades deles que eu vou discriminar a seguir...

Também preciso avisar que as **garotas terão entre 16 e 18 anos**, porque é uma** escola de nível colegial. **Para as fichas que provavelmente teriam idade superior, vou adaptar ok? Mas elas não serão excluídas da possibilidade de serem escolhidas.

Por enquanto, **eu ainda não escolhi definitivamente nenhuma ficha**... embora tenha pelo menos duas que realmente me chamaram e MUITO a atenção(a Carson e a filha do SEAL) , e creio que quanto a elas eu não tenho dúvidas de que vou inclui-las. **E ainda dá tempo de mandarem mais fichas!**

Portanto, sem motivos para desespero e pânico, ok!? Vou tentar dar a todas uma chance de participar, ainda que alguma não seja escolhida para fazer par com algum dourado, eu vou tentar inclui-la de modo que possam fazer parte da história, com as suas habilidades, etc.

Então... vamos lá... primeiramente, deixo aqui minha pergunta: **TODAS CONCORDAM QUE EU ADAPTE AS FICHAS DE ACORDO COM AS MELHORES COMBINAÇÕES "DOURADOS-FICHAS", E/OU EM OUTROS DETALHES QUE EU JULGAR PERTINENTES? **

**Segundo**, vou descrever as habilidades dos dourados a seguir, e a partir daí, POR FAVOR, ME MANDEM A RESPOSTA DA PERGUNTA ACIMA E AS POSSÍVEIS NOVAS COMBINAÇÕES **POR ****PM MESSAGE!**

**MU – INTELIGÊNCIA DE SISTEMAS, EQUIPAMENTOS**

**ALDEBARAN – COMBATE**

**SAGA – OPERAÇÕES (PARTE ESTRATÉGICA) E QUIMICA AVANÇADA**

**KANNON – COMBATES E ARMAS**

**MDM – COMBATE E ARMAS**

**AIOLIA – COMBATE E OPERAÇÕES**

**SHAKA – OPERAÇÕES (PARTE ESTRATÉGICA) E QUIMICA AVANÇADA**

**DOHKO – ARMAS E OPERAÇÕES**

**MILO – COMBATE E ARMAS/EQUIPAMENTOS**

**AIOLOS - ARMAS/EQUIPAMENTOS E QUIMICA AVANÇADA**

**SHURA – COMBATE E ARMAS/EQUIPAMENTOS**

**CAMUS – OPERAÇÕES E QUIMICA AVANÇADA (TALVEZ UM POUCO DE INTELIGENCIA NA PARTE DE CRIPTOGRAFIA)**

**AFRODITE – EQUIPAMENTOS (INCLUINDO AQUI A PARTE DE TRAJES DE CAMUFLAGEM)**

**Se surgir interesse pelo Shion, eu posso inclui-lo nessa lista, e nesse caso, já deixo aqui de antemão que as habilidades dele serão Operações (na parte estratégica) e Quimica Avançada, além de ser possível uma certa habilidade em Inteligência. Ok?**

Peço desculpas a vocês meninas, pelo transtorno, mas achei melhor avisar antes, do que no meio do caminho surgirem problemas... no entanto, lembrem-se que eu ainda não escolhi definitivamente todas as fichas (só umas duas). Eu tenho lido e relido as fichas com cuidado e feito anotações para identificar os melhores pares e personagens.

Também pude ver que tem ocorrido uma certa preferência pelos Dourados, digamos, mais populares... Saga, Kannon, Camus, Aiolos, Aiolia... estou com uma certa dor de cabeça, porque só uma menina praticamente lembrou do Dite(embora eu tenha achado que ela formaria par melhor com outro dourado) E NENHUMA SE LEMBROU DO DEBA!!!! Gente, que dó do Taurino brasileiro mais grandalhão dos mangás!!! Ahahahahaha...

Eu sugiro que vocês dêem uma olhadinha nas reviews com fichas que eu recebi e procurem não repetir muito os dourados, ok? Claro, eu sei que nas PM's messages, vcs não irão ver o que as outras mandaram, mas mesmo assim...

**Para quem for mandar review com fichas novas**, esses aviso valem para vcs também... e acho que vou colocar uma ficha que eu gostei muito como inspiração aqui. **O modelo de ficha está no cap. anterior!**

Também preciso ressaltar que é bem possível que se eu não conseguir identificar fichas suficientes que combinem com todos os dourados, eu inclua uma criação minha. E talvez, mesmo identificando, eu ainda posso incluir, mas aí não vai fazer par com ninguém.

Agora, a ficha para inspiração...

**Nome completo:** Carson McKenneth (mandada por Erika Kourin H. Klaus)

**Data de Nascimento:** 8 de agosto

**Nacionalidade:** Escocesa

**Aparência:** Cabelo alaranjado, curto batendo nos ombros, cacheado e cheio,  
solto ou preso com tiaras ou usando chapéu. Olhos castanhos. Baixinha (1,56m)  
e cheinha (praticamente uma bolinha), pele clara e sardas na linha do nariz e  
bochechas.  
**  
Personalidade:** Alegre e estourada, não pensa muito antes de falar e não  
costuma se arrepender do que fala. Tem atitude. Língua afiada. Ardilosa.  
Auto-estima nas alturas. Odeia perder. Não liga nem um pouco para o seu  
tamanho e ri na cara de quem zomba dela disso, pois prefere muito mais ter  
carne do que ser um cabide ambulante. Adora os amigos e os defende com unhas e  
dentes, seja estourando na hora ou em alguma vingança muito bem arquitetada.

**Histórico de Vida:** Nasceu e morou grande parte de sua vida em Edinburgh. Teve  
contato desde cedo com computadores, pois seu pai trabalhava em uma empresa de  
informática e costumava trazer trabalho para casa. Ela nunca se interessou  
por brinquedos comuns, e costumava pegar o laptop extra do pai escondida para  
poder mexer nele. Seu pai ficou maravilhado com o interesse da filha e se  
propôs a ensiná-la tudo o que sabia, de construção de computadores a  
montagens de sistemas.  
Invadia computadores por pura diversão, chegando a ficar conhecida no meio  
dos hackers pelo nome "Fireball Carson". O apelido surgiu em uma aula de  
informática sobre firewalls, em uma tentativa maldosa de meninas populares de  
acabar com a sua auto-estima. Obviamente, o tiro saiu pela culatra, pois  
Carson adotou o apelido em suas atividades cibernéticas (além de invadir os  
computadores das ditas populares e mandar as fotos de uma festa suspeita para  
os pais das mesmas). Muitos se chocam ao saber que Fireball Carson é uma  
garota.  
Até que em um belo dia, Carson foi pega pelo serviço secreto britânico  
quando invadiu os sistemas do ministério inglês. Viram seu potencial e  
propuseram deixá-la em liberdade se ela aceitasse ser treinada na Casey  
Academy e se unir ao serviço secreto.

**2 Matérias específicas que cursa:** Inteligência de Sistemas, Técnicas de  
Combate.

**Idiomas:** Mandarim, Hindu, Francês e Grego Moderno. E o Inglês por ser  
língua materna.

**Habilidade Específica:** Raciocínio rápido, invade sistemas e decifra  
códigos como se fosse brincadeira de criança. Consegue ficar uma semana sem  
dormir e está tentando aumentar o recorde para duas. E tem um ótimo gancho  
de direita.

**Pretende seguir alguma área específica na espionagem? Qual?** - Sim, trabalhar  
como hacker.  
**  
Se destaca em qual matéria?** Inteligência de Sistemas

**Tem melhores amigas? Quantas?** - Duas melhores amigas.

**Algum Hobby?** - Mexer com computadores, claro. Principalmente montá-los. Tem  
as máquinas mais poderosas entre as alunas, perdendo apenas para a escola.

**Estilo:** Poderia ser classificado como "colegial britânica". Adora saias e  
calças xadrezes, gravatas, boinas, meias longas, sapatos boneca ou botas,  
camisas e suéteres. Varia entre vermelho, verde e azul para o xadrez. Adora  
sua blusinha com desenho da Nessie.

**Alguma mania?** Gesticula muito quando animada e/ou nervosa.  
**  
Dourado(s) com quem ela vai competir nas habilidades:** Não tenho como escolher  
pois não sei qual dourado você vai colocar como hacker. ^^' Talvez o Shaka,  
por levar jeito de ser tão convencido quanto ela. Outras opções seriam  
Afrodite, Camus, Saga e Kanon. Ou algum dos estourados de plantão.  
**  
Dourado(s) com quem vai ter envolvimento amoroso: **Dohko, Mu, Aiolos. Ou a  
competição ali de cima.

**Me permite ou sugere que vai ter triângulo amoroso? -** Triângulo? Vai fundo!

**O que acha das habilidades dele?** - Respeita as habilidades de qualquer um,  
desde que não venham dizendo que é melhor hacker do que ela.

Opinião em relação ao jeito dele e primeira reação ao ver que ele é tão  
bom ou talvez melhor que ela: Vai se identificar com os mais extrovertidos e  
achar os mais quietos simpáticos. Isso é, até um deles se mostrar melhor do  
que ela - rivais automáticos. Resumindo em uma fala, "Eu não acredito que  
ele teve a ou-sa-di-a de tentar superar Fireball Carson!".  
**  
Vai reconhecer que ele é tão bom ou melhor que ela nessas habilidades?** - à  
muito contragosto, e internamente. Porque nunca vai admitir verbalmente que  
exista alguém melhor que Fireball Carson naquela escola. Mas ele vai perceber  
que ela reconhece.  
**  
Quer adicionar mais coisas, detalhes sobre a relação dela com o dourado  
escolhido, etc?**  
Ela é doida pra tomar whiskey e tem uma Nessie de pelúcia do tamanho dela.  
Olha, vou ser sincera: eu fiquei mais animada fazendo a Carson do que pensando  
em par pra ela. XD Então já dou carta branca pra mudar os pares se você  
gostar o bastante dela pra entrar nessa aventura.

Acho que é isso...

Bjs.


	3. MAIS AVISOS E ESCOLHIDAS!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Escola para Espiãs

Bom... vamos lá... eu já defini mais ou menos as fichas que vão participar... porém, tem algumas coisinhas que eu preciso definir com a ajuda de vocês...

**Primeira coisa:** Alguém (acho que a Lilly) me perguntou se os dourados escolhidos para as combinações que eu citei no capítulo anterior(avisos), seriam os pares românticos, ou apenas os rivais. **Apesar da maioria (creio eu) ter sido assim, não necessariamente os dourados rivais vão ser os pares românticos. Ok**? Que aliás, como vocês vão ver abaixo, estão me dando dor de cabeça! Hahahah... mas no bom sentido, claro... **escolhi 13 meninas,** com as fichas que eu **gostei mais**, e que vi que **teriam um mote para a participação**, digamos assim **(cenas que me vieram a cabeça, possíveis situações, fatos que eu poderia explorar mais, etc.)**... e como as meninas disputam a tapas Camus, Saga, Kannon, Milo, Aiolia, e Shura... enfim... já viram né... saíram todas roxas de tanta porrada...** ficou difícil acertar direitinho os pares... mesmo com as minhas anotações... tive até de fazer uma tabela no Excel, pra tentar arranjar bem... e ainda assim, tive problemas! Acho que várias tive de fazer sérias adaptações (entre pares e rivais), mas não lembro direito... espero que todas gostem de seus pares... algumas tenho certeza que irão gostar ;D**

**Segunda coisa:** **Por enquanto**, coloquei a **Layla com o Máscara**, mas não tenho certeza quanto a isso ainda, porque **eu acho que a Layla combina muito mais com o Deba, MAS aí eu vou ter de rearranjar a Agnes com outro Dourado...**(eu tinha pensado em deixá-la com o Aiolia, mas aí tenho de rearranjar o par da Alexis) e por enquanto, deixei uma lacuna aí, vocês vão ver abaixo, que eu poderia rearranjar o MdM com outra ficha... e eu ainda estou pensando em colocar uma ficha minha aí... o problema é que aí, uma das meninas fica sobrando, a não ser que alguma de vocês me indiquem outro personagem de CDZ, que goste, ou que vocês possam me dar como sugestão para o par da minha ficha, que por sinal, eu AINDA não fiz... e se for fazer, vou colocar no próximo capítulo... SE vocês quiserem ver como será a minha personagem...

**Terceira coisa:** O **Dohko aparentemente está "sobrando"...** conforme eu fui fazendo a relação fichas/dourados, mesmo com as novas "combinações" que vocês me mandaram, eu tenho que dizer... eu **tentei agradar a todas, colocando-as com os dourados que pediram... dei prioridade para algumas... mas outras, ficaram com outras escolhas, sugeridas por vocês, ou adaptadas por mim... E tenho "sobrando" a ficha da Hanna Drakon, e o Dohko...**

Hanna, não foi por mal, não... gostei bastante da sua personagem, pq até me deu uma certa maleabilidade para "criar" em cima dessa "perda de memória" dela... porém, os dois Cavaleiros que você me pediu, já tem par (o Camus que eu deixei para outra ficha, porque achei que combina mais, e me veio uma certa cena na cabeça, e o Milo, também deixei para outra ficha, que achei que talvez poderia combinar mais).

Querida, espero mesmo que você não fique magoada por isso... eu realmente **gostei muito da sua ficha e gostaria muito que você participasse...**

**Então, tenho algumas alternativas...**

**Ou eu deixo você com o Dohko, caso você não se incomode...**

**Ou então, preciso que você me sugira outra personagem de CDZ de sua preferência...** por exemplo, pensei no Julian Solo, em Orfeu, o próprio Hades, pensei em outra opção também agora, mas não me lembro qual... Pode sugerir quem você quiser, de Lost Canvas, dos espectros, cavaleiros de prata... enfim...

**OU posso tentar rearranjar as fichas, que estão ordenadas da seguinte maneira:**

Quando eu colocar "Dourado x Ficha" estou indicando APENAS RIVAIS, quando eu indico "Dourado/Ficha", indico pares românticos. Ok? Então vamos lá...

**RIVAIS **

Mú x Carson

Mú x Annya

Deba x Lilly

Saga x Ilie

Saga x Maya

Kannon x Emily

Kannon x Hanna

Máscara da Morte x Agnes

Aiolia x Maya

Shaka x Ilie

Dohko x Alexis

Milo x Lilly

Aiolos x Alexis

Aiolos x Layla

Shura x Lara

Shura x Annya

Camus x Alexis

Camus x Angelina

Afrodite x Becky

Afrodite x Yun Soo-Jin

Shion x Maya

**PARES ROMÂNTICOS**

Mú/Carson

Deba/Agnes **OU** Deba/Layla

Saga/Ilie

Kannon/Emily

Máscara da Morte/ Layla **OU**Mdm/Ficha indefinida ainda

Aiolia/Alexis

Shaka/Becky

Dohko/Hanna

Milo/Lilly

Aiolos/Annya

Shura/Lara

Camus/Angelina

Afrodite/Yun Soo-Jin

Shion/ Maya

Certo? Então, acho que é isso… como vocês podem ver, tem algumas rivalidades que vocês não devem ter pensado, mas eu imaginei algumas coisinhas que ficarão interessantes (ao menos espero eu)... por exemplo... Maya x Saga... imaginei os dois tendo ferrenhas discussões sobre as estratégias para invasões... afinal, Maya era uma ladra... e Saga e Shion são os Grandes Mestres, que lideram os outros... (ou ao menos teoricamente, né Saga!?)

Ah, Mú x Annya... acho que vocês podem não ter entendido... mas aí vai minha explicação: a Annya é meio uma "Q da vida", ou seja... é uma desenvolvedora e criadora de aparatos e equipamentos, no estilo do Q, que cria essas coisinhas para o Bond... James Bond... (*faz caras e bocas, no estilo 007*)... e acho que quem mais leva jeito para isso é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o carneirinho... RáRáááá!!

Bom, não digo nada quanto a Mú/Carson... quando eu li a ficha, (uma gordinha, pelo amor de deus, finalmente alguém fora dos estereótipos!!!! Aleluiaaaa!!!), logo imaginei que o único que seria capaz, dos doze, de não se apegar tanto a parte física seria o Mú... ou o Shaka, mas acho que esse não ficaria muito legal como par pra ela...

Camus x Angelina, Camus / Angelina... adorei o "seu sonho é fazê-lo perder o controle"... ... acho que só podia ser Camus mesmo para isso... ficou perfeito!

Aiolos x Layla... lembra que a Layla tem uma P* duma pontaria? Então... eu só podia imaginá-la competindo com ele... e temos também Aiolos x Alexis... meu... para competir com uma arqueira, só um arqueiro mesmo!

E Camus e Dohko tem que competir com a Alexis na parte de Criptografia!

E meninas, tenho que falar... as fichas de vocês estão muito boas... (Pure Petit, vc também... sua ficha poderia não ter muitos detalhes do histórico de vida da Becky, mas gostei do fato de ela ser hiperativa e superdotada... seria ótimo a indicação dos médicos para ela ir para a Casey Academy)... a Emily fiquei preocupada com a questão Patricinha-inteligente, mas fiquei imaginando ela competindo com o Kannon em Armas, e devo admitir, que ficou realmente muito bom! E creio que eles serão um par e tanto! A ficha da personagem (ou as fichas das personagens, não lembro direito agora) que poderia ser sobrinha de uma pessoa próxima a C.A. e/ou ser filha adotiva da profa. De combates(que na verdade, eu estava pensando que não seria uma profa. Mas sim um prof., do qual ela poderia ser filha adotiva também), me deixou levemente preocupada pelo fato de o livro que eu me "inspirei" ter como personagem principal a filha da diretora da escola (não, não vai ser uma adaptação, e eu achei a idéia de uma escola para espiãs interessante, mas o livro em si, é um romancezinho bobo adolescente... meio fraquinho... cá entre nós, eu prefiro um bom Tolkien, um bom Bernard Cornwell, um bom Machado de Assis... enfim... e mais alguns outros autores).

Maas... cada uma dessas fichas que no começo me deram uma pontinha de dúvida, se mostraram boas em determinados aspectos... e para selecionar as fichas também, eu utilizei do meu famoso truque... fiquei imaginando como a personagem poderia atuar dentro da fic, cenas, situações, fatos que poderiam levar a certas cenas, e acontecimentos... etc... enfim... fui fazendo uma projeção da personagem na fic...

Sinto por aquelas que não estão nessa lista... mas como eu disse antes, vou tentar ao máximo aproveitar suas fichas, mesmo que em pequenas participações(que apesar de pequenas, podem ser importantes, lembrem-se).

Quanto as escolhidas... meninas, espero que eu consiga desenvolver essa fic bonitinho e direitinho... porque eu confesso que já tentei escrever com fichas, mas me atrapalhei muito... e sofro daquele mal falta-de-inspiração-e-tempo-pessoas-que-não-me-deixam-escrever-e-faculdade-que-tem-provas-e-trabalhos-que-acabam-não-deixando-eu-escrever... se bem que agora no IA(Inst. De Artes da Unicamp), eu devo conseguir... Artes Plásticas parece que é mais tranqüilo que Arquitetura... tomara que seja mesmo, porque eu não aguentava mais tanto estresse!!!!! Me desejem sorte, hein!? (com a fic, com a nova faculdade, enfim... com o que quiserem hahahahah)

Acho que é melhor ficar por aqui, certo?

Então até o próximo capítulo ou até o próximo capítulo de Nocturnal Storm... aliás, para quem está acompanhando Nocturnal Storm, eu já tenho algumas pequenas idéias na cabeça, e toda a estrutura da fic como um todo na cabeça, mas ainda estou com dificuldades de por essas idéias para o próximo capitulo "no papel"... para quem não acompanha, eu (apesar da modéstia) recomendo que leiam... vai ser uma fic interessante... acho que bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi e do que tem saído por aí...

BEIJOS, minhas queridas!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Cap1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Escola para Espiãs**

O Ipod estava ligado no máximo. Dentro do carro, Aleesha observava a paisagem monótona, naquele dia chuvoso, entediada. O recesso de quinze dias, causado por alguns problemas alegados pela diretora do colégio, estava terminando. Ao menos, os dias passados na casa dos avós tinham sido proveitosos. Adquirira mais alguns livros interessantes, comprara um par de fones novos para o Ipod, havia feito algumas compras e pudera descansar durante um tempo. . Mais algumas horas, e logo estaria embarcando para Nova York. Suspirou.

xXx

Carson digitava freneticamente em seu laptop, na sala de espera do aeroporto. Quinze dias sem poder acessar a internet devidamente a deixara completamente louca. Apesar de seus pais morarem em Edinburgh, passara as duas últimas semanas com a família em uma cidadezinha no interior da Escócia, já que dificilmente eles podiam viajar juntos. O avião iria partir logo mais: a voz feminina super sexy fez sua última chamada para o vôo 404 de Edinburgh para Nova York. Ao ouvir o chamado, Carson fechou o notebook com pressa, pegou sua mala de mão e saiu correndo para o portão de embarque, chegando lá com as bochechas rosadas e esbaforida. "Quem mandou ser gordinha!?" pensou ela, com certa ironia.

xXx

Rebecca dormia no avião. Se revirava toda hora. Estava difícil de tentar se reacostumar com o fuso horário entre Japão e Estados Unidos. Cansada de ficar se revirando na poltrona, tirou a venda dos olhos, sacou da bolsa um pedaço de tecido com algumas linhas e agulhas, e pôs-se a costurar dentro da aeronave. Enfim, tinha matado a saudade dos pais, a vontade de xeretar pelas ruas de Tokyo por novas inspirações, fuçado as lojas da capital japonesa atrás de peças diferentes. Quem a visse assim, jamais imaginaria que ela estudava na famosa Casey Academy. Julgariam que ela era uma estudante de moda, se preparando para se tornar uma das estilistas como as mais populares do Japão. Se acomodou melhor na poltrona, ligando o som do Ipod. Essa viagem seria mais longa do que imaginara.

xXx

Maya depositou uma rosa vermelha sobre a placa de mármore no chão. O vento do mediterrâneo soprou seus cabelos negros e ondulados, juntamente com a saia longa preta. Uma lágrima salgada escorreu pela face morena, indo morrer próximo a pintinha que tinha acima do lábio superior, do lado esquerdo. Suspirou profundamente e murmurou algo.

- Señorita, creio que é melhor irmos, senão a senhorita não chegará a tempo no aeroporto.

- Oh sim... claro... desculpe... nós já podemos ir. – a jovem entrou no táxi, enquanto o homem segurava a porta gentilmente.

xXx

Annya corria apressada pelo saguão do aeroporto. Ela já devia estar no avião, mas tivera um pequenino problema com seus joelhos, diga-se de passagem. Havia tropeçado e deu uma raladinha no joelho, precisando ir a enfermaria do aeroporto, onde havia demorado, pois a enfermeira tardou em chegar lá e atendê-la, mas com o joelho do jeito que estava, era melhor passar ao menos um anti-séptico, o qual não tinha consigo, e não havia nenhum ponto onde pudesse comprar um por ali. Chegando a frente da sala de embarque olhou no relógio. E levou um susto. Ela estava adiantada ainda. Seu relógio deve ter parado no dia anterior e ela não havia notado. Pelo menos, ainda poderia tomar um café em algum lugar antes de poder embarcar. Ou talvez fosse melhor uma vodka, já que café não era o forte do leste europeu.

xXx

O Sheik El Khouri fez questão de que sua filha viajasse no jato particular da família e em acompanhá-la até Nova York, para constrangimento de Layla. Tudo bem, adorava o pai, não tinha vergonha em ser árabe, mas... o que diriam as colegas da Casey Academy quando vissem que ela era filha de um sheik?! O pai ainda teve a insistência de passear com ela por Nova York. "Ok..." pensou ela, " respire fundo, Layla... Nova York não é tão pequena assim... a probabilidade de alguma das meninas da Academia encontrarem você na rua é mínima. A maioria delas foi para suas casas, em outros países, assim como você!".

xXx

Ilie soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões aliviada por ter deixado a Nova Zelândia. Não que não gostasse de sua terra natal, ou de sua família, mas seus pais a haviam torturado durante os últimos dias, fazendo-a dançar mil vezes, ir a apresentações, freqüentar algumas aulas de dança, por diversas vezes. Era estafante ter que praticar algo que ela não gostava. Puxou o livro de medicina que estivera estudando da mochila, enquanto esperava o metrô chegar. Tinha parado na parte sobre os efeitos posteriores do sódio pentotal ¹ no organismo humano.

xXx

Yun Soo-Jin recolheu suas coisas na esteira do aeroporto e foi se sentar em uma mesinha num café. Estava com fome e precisava comer alguma coisa. A viagem da Coréia do Norte para os Estados Unidos não fora muito fácil. Primeiro, teve de se deslocar para o Japão, para então, pegar o avião para a América. Enfim, problemas políticos com os países. Para se distrair, ficou observando as pessoas e imitando seus traquejos. Se divertia com alguns deles. Era tudo tão diferente na América do Norte. Os americanos eram tão extravagantes! Enfim, pegou seu copo do Starbucks e saiu tomando seu Café Mocha ².

xXx

Lara pela enésima vez ouviu sua mãe perguntar se tinha pegado tudo o que precisava. Casaco, celular, relógio, chaves... E pela enésima vez, e já sem paciência, Lara disse que sim. Ouviu novamente seu pai dizer para ela deixar de ser tão teimosa e deixar a escola, que "não era para meninas". Ela respondeu que na escola onde estudava, só haviam meninas. Ele então começava a praguejar e blasfemar, falando que "onde já se viu criar uma escola para meninas se tornarem espiãs" ou "esses americanos são todos uns loucos! Mulher não pode ser espiã... elas nunca poderão ser fortes e hábeis como os homens". E seus irmãos o apoiavam, mesmo ela tendo passado a infância brincando de guerra! Bufou e disse que ia embora, pegando as malas e saindo pela porta da casa.

xXx

Lilly deixara a clínica onde a mãe havia sido internada, com um certo pesar. Já havia algum tempo que ela estava internada e ela ainda não melhorara completamente. Se perguntava se isso iria durar muito tempo ainda. Lamentava tanto a morte de seu pai... ao menos não ficava tão preocupada pois seus tios e primos poderiam ajudá-la e estariam sempre por perto. E tinha de agradecer a seu tio Ian, pois sem ele, ela não teria entrado para a Casey Academy, e não estaria tão perto de poder encontrar as respostas que procurava e descobrir quem matara seu pai. Suas preocupações tiveram de ser caladas, pois agora ela retornava a escola, após quinze dias de recesso.

xXx

Emily e o irmão estavam almoçando juntos pela última vez naqueles quinze dias de "férias" em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Nova York, após terem ido a diversas lojas das mais famosas grifes, feito muitas compras e conversado demais. A garota mimada iria re-recomeçar as aulas no dia seguinte, e Sean precisava pegar o avião de volta para a Inglaterra. Oxford o esperava.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos, Em...

- Ah, você precisa mesmo ir embora, Sean? – ela murchou em sua cadeira, fazendo um ligeiro muxoxo.

- Ora, Em... eu faço faculdade!

- Eu sei...

- E nós sempre temos a internet para nos falarmos...

- Sim, eu sei... Está certo...

xXx

Angelina estivera lendo na sala do apartamento de seus pais, em frente ao Central Park, e se distraíra com o livro. Pausou um pouco para descansar os olhos, baixando o livro fechado sobre as pernas, e observando o parque pela baywindow da sala.

- Está quase na hora de voltar...

- Você não pode voltar só amanhã de manhã, hija? – perguntou a mãe, com o forte e carregado sotaque argentino.

- É importante voltar hoje, madre...

xXx

Agnes e Hanna estavam sentadas na cantina da Casey Academy tomando chocolate quente, quando Alexis apareceu. Convidaram-na para tomar um chocolate quente juntas, e a alemã aceitou, apesar de não ser muito próxima das garotas, já que Ilie ainda demoraria para chegar. Tinham algumas coisas para conversar. Afinal, mesmo que só há duas semanas atrás estavam em aulas, o recesso de quinze dias viera como que umas férias, e a amiga tinha ido para a Nova Zelândia, visitar os pais.

- Então... vamos recomeçar as aulas de novo...

- Pois é... eu não entendi o porquê da diretora ter suspendido as aulas durante esses quinze dias, mas até que veio a calhar...

- Exceto pelos relatórios que o Sr. Davies mandou a gente fazer para a aula de amanhã...

- Bom, mas você sabe, o Sr. Davies é o típico professor-mala-que-manda-trabalho-para-ser-feito-nas-férias e o típico cara nerd...

- Não fosse pelas trapalhadas dele no laboratório, eu diria que é totalmente estafante...

xXx

A Casey Academy já estava lotada de suas alunas de saias pregueadas azuis escuras xadrezas e suéteres da mesma cor. Os corredores da ala dos dormitórios estavam todos movimentados com as garotas andando para lá e para cá, com suas malas. Porque, evidentemente, a maioria de suas alunas viajavam de volta para suas casas. E havia dezenas de meninas que eram de países diferentes.

Nos primeiros cinco dormitórios, se espalhavam as quinze garotas que mais se destacavam na Casey Academy, escola para Espiãs. Eram as garotas com maiores notas, e cujas habilidades se destacavam de tal forma que chamavam a atenção dos professores, da diretora do colégio, das alunas de todos os anos, e em especial, do governo. Eram as quinze que provavelmente seriam escolhidas para as missões mais importantes e perigosas.

Logo, todos os quartos estavam cheios e preenchidos. Ou melhor... a maioria deles, pois uma nova ala havia sido aberta, próximo ao dos dormitórios das garotas, e permanecera fechado durante aquela noite.

Durante o jantar, as garotas puseram as fofocas em dia, conversaram, riram, se divertiram... e após o jantar, uma pequena festinha de recepção havia sido preparada.

- Vocês viram que uma nova ala foi aberta?

- Do lado dos dormitórios... será que isso está relacionado aos problemas que a diretora disse que tinham, e por isso ela nos deu o recesso?

- Provavelmente...

xXx

Na manhã seguinte, antes de se iniciarem as aulas, como era de costume, a diretora conversou com todas as turmas para dar as boas vindas, apesar de as aulas já terem se iniciado antes mesmo do recesso de quinze dias.

- Bom dia, garotas. Sejam bem vindas de volta a Casey Academy.

- Bom dia, Diretora Flint. – as garotas responderam em coro.

- Eu sinto muito pelo transtorno que causamos a vocês, tendo iniciado as aulas, e depois dando novamente um recesso de quinze dias. Creio que para a grande maioria de vocês, no entanto, isso não foi um transtorno e vocês aproveitaram esse recesso...

- Com certeza... é óbvio que para nós não foi um transtorno, de forma alguma – falou baixo Alexis.

- Infelizmente eu não posso falar o mesmo – sussurrou Ilie.

- Bem... este ano tivemos um pequeno problema, mas ele já foi resolvido... e este ano teremos uma novidade...

- Ai ai... lá vem...

- Como vocês sabem, existe uma "escola-irmã" da Casey Academy, para garotos...

- Tá... isso agora ficou bom... – Annya falou baixinho.

- E a Quinn Academy neste último ano passou por algumas dificuldades... no entanto, o governo resolveu tomar uma outra medida. Eles vinham bancando ambas as escolas... e surgiu uma proposta de poderem gastar menos, e incentivar uma melhora nos estudos para os alunos de ambas escolas...

- Ih... isso tá me soando estranho... – Rebecca soltou.

- Eu também estou ficando meio desconfiada... – Agnes disse.

- Ué... mas você é filha do professor de Combates...

- E daí? Mesmo assim eu não tenho acesso a essas informações...

- Eu também não... não adianta nem olhar para mim - disse Alexis.

- A partir desse ano, a Quinn Academy e a Casey Academy serão uma escola só... a Casey-Quinn Academy... Portanto... esse ano, teremos alunos novos...

- Peraí diretora... isso quer dizer que...

- Teremos garotos na escola?

- Sim, Senhorita Carson... Teremos garotos na Casey Academy...

- Garotos? - repetiu incrédula Rebecca

Quando ouviram a diretora falar que teriam colegas do sexo masculino na escola, as garotas ficaram divididas entre entusiasmo e desconfiança... e imaginavam que seriam garotos bonitos, e normais, na medida em que é possível que jovens adolescentes espiões poderiam se normais... mas na verdade... elas teriam uma grande surpresa...

Ao abrir a porta de madeira antiga da mansão Casey, a diretora deu espaço para quatorze rapazes adentrarem a sala, os quais, formaram uma fila a frente das garotas que se encontravam organizadas em uma fila, lado a lado.

- Dêem boa vinda aos seus novos colegas de turma, meninas...

Um rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda entrou na sala, carregando uma mochila e um laptop sob o braço. Era alto, tinha pele clara, um par de olhos verde-turquesa e duas pintinhas sobre o local onde deveriam estar as sombrancelhas.

Seguindo-o, um rapaz moreno, bem mais alto que o primeiro, muito forte, de olhos castanho escuros e cabelos longos da mesma cor.

Então, entraram dois rapazes, ambos altos, de tronco largo, cabelos azulados, longos, um de olhos azuis e outro de olhos verdes.

Um rapaz moreno, de curtos cabelos acinzentados, olhos azuis, alto, forte, e com uma cara de mal encarado seguiu-os.

Atrás dele, veio um garoto de pele dourada, cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos verdes, também alto.

Depois, uma pessoa de longos cabelos loiros e lisos, pele clara, com uma pintinha vermelha no meio da testa. Tinha os traços tão delicados, que poderia até ser enganado com uma garota.

Seguiu-se um rapaz ligeiramente mais baixo que os outros, de pele bronzeada, mas de claros traços orientais. Cabelos castanho bem escuros e olhos da mesma cor.

Logo após, um sorridente rapaz loiro, de cabelos até o meio das costas, ondulado, olhos azuis claros, e pele dourada pelo sol.

Atrás dele, um garoto com feições um pouco menos sorridente, de cabelos castanho escuros, pele morena, alto, de olhos castanhos claros, e de traços muito parecidos com o que entrara antes do loiro andrógino.

Foi rapidamente seguido por um rapaz alto, de pele clara, cabelos curtos e arrepiados de tom negro, olhos de um tom escuro, mas razoavelmente esverdeado, de compleição magra, porém evidentemente forte.

Posterior a ele, um rapaz de feições muito sérias, de cabelos ruivos, lisos, até o meio das costas, com olhos frios apesar do tom avermelhado de suas íris, e pele clara. Também tinha uma constituição física magra, mas assim como o outro, percebia-se que era forte.

O penúltimo a entrar foi um garoto de feições ainda mais andróginas que o loiro da pintinha vermelha no meio da testa, e tinha os cabelos de um tom tão claro, que poderiam muito bem ser confundidos com um pálido branco azulado. Seus olhos eram azuis bem claros e sua pele era muito branca.

O último tinha os cabelos longos, de um verde claro, com pintinhas no local das sombrancelhas, assim como o primeiro que entrara. Esse porém, era mais alto, tinha uma constituição física mais forte, embora tivesse o semblante tão sério quanto o do ruivo, ou um dos gêmeos de cabelos azuis.

Os garotos formaram a fileira, exatamente simétrica e a frente das garotas Casey. Todos vestiam uma camisa branca, com uma calça de lã verde escuro, alguns usavam suéteres, outros, colete. Todos ostentavam o símbolo da Quinn Academy: um escudo e uma espada sobre um pergaminho.

- Garotos... estas são as alunas de segundo ano, as nossas quinze melhores alunas. Espero que vocês todos se dêem bem. Juntos, poderão formar a melhor equipe de espiões que o governo poderá algum dia encontrar. Tenham um bom dia de aula...

Os garotos eram muito mais bonitos do que as meninas jamais poderiam imaginar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, meninas, depois desse tempo tão curto entre uma chamada e outra, eu acho que eu deveria ter postado pelo menos o primeiro capítulo logo, não? Mas eu estava tão afobada e ansiosa por postar Nocturnal Storm, que eu demorei para postar esse... pra falar a verdade, eu escrevi ele inteiro essa tarde... eu estava meio com dúvidas e alguma dificuldade de como começar essa fic... achei que até que ficou legal como eu comecei... eu estava ouvindo Sympathy for the Devil (o que aliás, o nome não tem nada a ver com essa fic...), quando me veio a idéia de escrever o comecinho assim... com pequenos cortes de cada uma voltando para a Casey Academy (exceto, claro pela Agnes, Hanna, e Alexis, as quais eu imagino, vão morar mesmo na mansão, já que a Agnes é adotada pelo professor de Combates, a Hanna perdeu os pais antes de entrar para a CA e foi adotada por um amigo do pai – o que não necessariamente implica que ela iria morar com ele ainda, durante o período de recesso das aulas, a meu ver – e a Alexis, que também se tornara órfã antes de entrar para a CA e cuja tia poderá ser alguém da CA). By the way, acho que fica legal ouvir Sympathy For The Devil enquanto vão aparecendo as cenas das garotas voltando... claro que é bem mais pelo ritmo e pela melodia do que pela letra! Aliás, vcs devem ter visto, eu iniciei com a personagem que eu disse que incluiria... a Aleesha. Mas não se preocupem, ela não vai fazer par com ninguém... ela vai ser só uma espécie de catalisador para a história poder tomar forma...

Gostaram da forma como os meninos foram apresentados? Dentro da fic... e tal...

Eu achei que ficaria muito legal uma cena em que eles fossem apresentados assim, pela diretora, com as garotas em pé, em fila (tipo posição de sentido, mais ou menos), e eles fossem entrando, e fossem formando uma fila na frente delas... (ao som de alguma música que tivesse batidas interessantes, ao menos para a gente ouvir enquanto Le... inicialmente tinha pensado em Eye of The Tiger(pra quem não conhece é a música que aparece em Rocky Balboa, e especialmente, a música que a Globo usa ou usava, para as vinhetas de lutas de boxe que ela transmitia... na verdade, ela só usou a intro – parte inicial). Depois, eu achei que essa música ficaria melhor para outra(s) cena(s) que eu estou meio que planejando para mais para a frente... então, resolvi que colocaria Back In Black, do AC DC, que eu realmente achei que ficou bem legal... embora é meio clichê usarem essa música para os-personages-super-fodões-e-lindos-maravilhosos-aparecerem-esbajando-charme-e-arrasando-corações-em-camera-lenta-e-etc... de qualquer forma, coloquem pra ver... acho que fica bem legal...) que aliás, não sei em que ordem estaria a fila das meninas, ok? Imaginem a fila na ordem que quiserem ahaahahhahhaa...

Bom, como alguém pediu... eu vou colocar a ficha da Aleesha... é bem simples, porque ela não vai ser uma das personagens principais em todo o conflito, trama, amores e etc...

**Aleesha Sue Johnson**

**Data de Nascimento: **15/08

**Nacionalidade: **Sul-africana, com pai inglês

**Aparência: **Pele tom de chocolate, olhos negros, cabelos negros em cachos definidos, curtos, num estilo Black Power (mas menos volumoso que Black Power), longilínea, e estatura mediana.

**Personalidade: **Ativa, alegre, sem muitas extravagâncias, empolga-se fácil com as atividades das garotas(entenda-se, todas as coisas que as garotas farão na escola), inteligente e perceptiva.

**Histórico de Vida (seu passado): **Seu pai era um político inglês que foi para a África do Sul, ainda relativamente jovem. Conheceu sua mãe lá, uma mulher negra. Ele se casou com ela em parte pela pretensão de se afirmar na sociedade africana, e não ser visto como mais um colonizador inglês que viera para explorar a África do Sul. No entanto, ele não contava exatamente que realmente fosse passar a amar ela de verdade. O casamento de conveniência se tornou um casamento por amor. Aleesha Sue Johnson é a filha única do casal. Seu pai a mandou praticamente obrigada para a Casey Academy para poder formar uma força de elite do país, embora o presidente eleito tenha sido Nelson Mandela. No começo, a garota se sentiu completamente deslocada, mas aos poucos, tomou gosto pela coisa, se identificando com algumas disciplinas.

**2**** Matérias específicas que cursa: **Química Avançada e Operações

**Idiomas: **Inglês, Espanhol, Português, Alemão, Frances, Latim, Russo e Árabe.

**Habilidade Específica: **motivadora, consegue sempre manter o grupo unido.

**Pretende seguir alguma área específica na espionagem? Qual? **Nenhuma por enquanto. Pensa ainda em fazer uma faculdade depois de terminar o colegial. Embora não saiba ainda qual.

**Se destaca em qual matéria? **Provavelmente não vai se destacar, mas vai ser importante para ambas as disciplinas.

**Tem melhores amigas? Quantas? **Talvez. Ela é meio que amiga de todo mundo.

**Algum Hobby? **Ouvir seu IPod. Independentemente de qual seja a ocasião.

**Estilo (quando não estiver de uniforme): **Calça jeans, blusase camisetas normais, tênis, malhas no inverno, cachecóis coloridos, etc.

**Alguma mania? **Ficar com o Ipod ligado enquanto realizam as operações

**Dourado(s) com quem ela vai competir nas habilidades: **nenhum especificamente.

**O que acha das habilidades dele? **Normais, tão bom quanto ela, senão melhor... ela acha legal que tenham garotos na escola. Não se incomoda com eles.


End file.
